Team Rocket Attacks
by Aprotny
Summary: After taking over the pokemon world, Team Rocket decides to find a way to take over another planet, which happens to be Shuggazoom. Ash and Chiro end up in the middle of everything. I do not own Pokemon or SRMTHFG. Being Rewritten.
1. The Transporter Ash to Shuggazoom

Chapter 1

"Hey! Mute! Get over here!" Dr. Namba shouted.

Ash turned and ran over to him, stumbling twice on the way there. He was used to being called Mute by now, although Jessie, James, and Meowth had tried to persuade their colleagues that he wasn't.

"Dr. Namba, what do we need him for?" A Team Rocket grunt asked. "He's just one of those useless trainers."

"I got permission from Giovanni to use him as a test subject." Dr. Namba explained, causing Ash to take a step back in fear. "If our project goes haywire and he ends up somewhere still on this planet, he can't tell anyone what happened to him."

Ash was even more scared now. What were they planning to do with him?

Dr. Namba grabbed his arm. "Come now, Mute. No need to be difficult. It won't change the outcome."

Ash struggled a little, but Dr. Namba's grip was strong and he couldn't slip free.

Dr. Namba dragged him to a machine and pushed him inside, closing the opening quickly so that he couldn't get out.

Ash pounded on the door, trying to break it, but it was no use.

"Start the experiment." Dr. Namba ordered.

The Team Rocket grunts started typing on computers. Ash sank to his knees. Whatever the experiment was, he was about to find out, and there was nothing he could do about it.

A blindingly bright light filled the machine and Ash closed his eyes to block it out.

When he opened them again, he was in a park.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, wondering if this was real.

'_Where am I?_' He wondered silently. '_Am I in a video game or something? I don't recognize this place. Am I in another region?_' He remembered what Dr. Namba had said about still on this planet. '_Am I on another planet?_'

A boy ran over to him. "Um… Hello… Are you new here?"

Ash almost asked who the boy was, but stopped himself in time. What if Dr. Namba was still watching him? He couldn't let Team Rocket know he wasn't mute!

He pointed to his mouth and shook his head.

"You can't talk?" The boy asked. Ash nodded. "I'm Chiro. Um… how about I get you a notepad and pencil?"

Ash nodded eagerly.

As Chiro led him away from the spot where he'd arrived, Ash could swear someone else was watching them.

**Later…**

"I… I can't read it…" Chiro admitted after staring at Ash's writing for a little bit.

Ash hung his head. '_What now?_'

"But… I think I know someone who can! Follow me!" Chiro continued.

Ash perked up and followed his new friend back to the park. There stood a huge robot he hadn't noticed before. His mouth fell open a little.

Chiro placed his hand on the foot of the robot and it opened. "Are you coming?"

Ash nodded yet again and hurried after him.

Chiro stepped into a tube and was lifted up it by an invisible force.

Ash hesitated before following. He couldn't lose sight of his friend now!

Chiro was explaining everything to five mechanic creatures.

'_Are they pokemon?_' Ash wondered, taking a step forward.

Chiro was showing Ash's new notepad to the blue creature.

"It says 'Ash'." The blue creature told Chiro.

Chiro looked at Ash. "Is Ash your name?"

Ash nodded.

Chiro handed the notepad back to him. "That's a nice name. Hey, if you have any questions or anything, write it down and hand it to Gibson."

Ash was sure the question mark over his head was visible, because Chiro answered his first question right away.

"They're robot monkeys." Chiro explained. "This is Gibson," He motioned to the blue creature. "Otto," The green creature. "Nova," The yellow creature. "Sprx," The red creature. "and Antauri." The silver creature.

Ash wrote 'where am I?' on his notepad and handed it to Gibson.

"You're on Shuggazoom. In Shuggazoom City." Gibson told him.

Ash hesitated for a second before writing 'how do I get home?' and handing it to Gibson again.

Gibson gave him a funny look. "Well, how did you get here in the first place?"

Ash remembered Dr. Namba and shivered. He wrote 'not a story I'd like to share.'

"Are you sure? We're willing to listen… or… well… you know what I mean…" Gibson said.

Ash found himself thinking of his mother and the day Team Rocket separated him from her…

**-Flashback-**

**Ash was eating supper with his mom, Pikachu, and Mr. Mime.**

**Suddenly, men broke down the door, causing the four to turn to see what was going on.**

**A dart hit Ash in the neck and everything started to go out of focus.**

"**Ash!" His mother cried.**

**That was the last thing he heard before he collapsed in unconsciousness and was taken to Team Rocket's trainer prison.**

**-Flashback End-**

"Don't cry. Is it something we said? We're sorry. Please don't cry." Chiro's voice snapped him back to the present. "Are you okay?"

Ash hugged himself. The truth was that he wasn't okay. He needed his mom. He needed Pikachu. However, not only did he have no way of getting to them, he also didn't know where they were.

"It's okay. Just cry it out." Antauri told him. "You don't have to hold it in anymore. If you want to talk, or write, we're here for you."

Ash cried for a long time. He cried for the rebellious trainers that had been killed; he cried for the unfortunate trainers still prisoner; he cried for his missing family; and he cried for himself.

Finally, Chiro spoke up again. "Why don't we find you a place to stay temporarily? It's getting late and you're going to need a place to spend the night."

Ash wiped away more tears and agreed. Maybe things would be better once he got a good night's rest…


	2. The Morning After and Taken

Chapter 2

When Ash woke up the next morning, it took him a moment to remember where he was.

He sat in silence for a while. '_What could Team Rocket be planning to do with that machine?_' He recalled some plans he'd heard in the secret meetings he'd been forced to serve drinks and snacks in. They'd managed to take over most of the world's regions the same way they'd taken over Kanto, by capturing all the pokemon trainers so that no one could fight back. The last meeting he'd been in, they'd talked about finding another Earth to spread their claim in. '_Could Shuggazoom be that other Earth they were talking about? I should tell Gibson about this._'

He got up, grabbed his notepad, and headed down to the kitchen. The place he'd ended up staying overnight was Chiro's room, because it was too late at night to go around asking people for a place to stay. Chiro had slept on the floor while he had slept on the bed.

On the way down, Ash started writing on his notepad. Maybe it would be better off if he started at the beginning…

He heard fighting and changed course to find out what it was. He turned a corner to find himself staring into the training room. Chiro and Nova were fighting with powers Ash had only seen before in pokemon.

He stood there what felt like a long time before they finally noticed him.

"Oh! Good morning, Ash!" Chiro greeted him cheerfully.

Ash took a step back. '_With powers like that, they could hurt me or anyone who opposes them. What if they're in league with Team Rocket? I can't trust them._'

"We were just having a little training session before breakfast." Chiro told him. Then, he noticed the look on Ash's face. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you. We only use our powers when we're training or when someone's attacking the city."

Ash still felt a little unsure. '_I can't stay with them. What if they attack me in my sleep?_' He shook his head. '_What's happened to me? I used to trust people unless they proved they couldn't be trusted. Now…_' He shook his head again. '_I don't know much about them and they seem like nice people, well, person and robot monkeys. What if… What if they can help me?_' The last thought stuck in his head. What if they _could_ help him? He couldn't just walk away.

Sprx ran over to them. "Time for breakfast! Good morning, Ash."

Ash followed them to the kitchen. Chiro stayed behind for a moment, noticing Ash had dropped his notepad. He still couldn't read it, but he could tell Ash had been writing something when he had found the training room.

Gibson walked past him. "Aren't you coming to breakfast, Chiro?"

"Gibson, wait." Chiro said. Gibson stopped and Chiro handed him the notepad. "Ash dropped this. What does it say?"

Gibson read the notepad out loud. "'Sent here by criminals' machine. I was test subject. They may be planning to use it for evil purposes. Don't know, but thought I should tell you. Already took…'" Gibson looked up. "He didn't write anything else, but this needs to be discussed as soon as possible. Come on."

The 'doorbell' rang just as they entered the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" Nova offered. She ran to her tube and slid down it. She returned a few minutes later. "Ash, someone's here to see you. A relative or something."

Ash choked on his food. Gibson and Chiro exchanged glances.

"Are you okay?" Nova asked. Ash nodded. "Well, come on! He's waiting outside!"

Ash got up and slowly followed Nova. The rest of the team decided to tag along as well, curious just who this 'relative' was.

'_It must be them…_' Ash realized. '_They've come to find me once they realized their 'experiment' was a success._'

Sure enough, a hooded figure with a red R on his chest stood outside the robot.

"Come now, child." The figure, whose voice Ash recognized from the laboratory, cooed. "We've much work to get done."

Ash took a step back. He didn't want to take part in any more of their horrid experiments.

Chiro stepped forward. "What kind of work?"

"What kind of work I do with my nephew is none of your business!" The Team Rocket grunt snapped.

Ash glanced at Chiro, silently begging him not to believe this man's lies.

"He's under our protection right now and we're not going to send him off with someone we don't know without a good reason." Chiro argued.

The Team Rocket grunt thought for a moment. "We're building a house just outside the city. We need his help to build it."

"Is this true, Ash?" Chiro asked Ash, who shook his head vigorously. "Lying to us won't work. Like I said, we're not going to let you take him without a good reason."

"I'll just take you both then! Go! Butterfree!" The Team Rocket grunt threw a pokeball into the air. Butterfree emerged in a flash of light. "Use Sleep Powder!"

A purple powder spread over the group. Everyone except Antauri, who was fully mechanical, soon fell to the ground, fast asleep.

Antauri was horrified and activated his claws. He fought through each of the grunt's pokemon, taking them all out.

Suddenly, the Team Rocket grunt threw a smoke bomb. When the area cleared, the grunt had escaped, taking Ash and Chiro with him.


	3. Transporter 2 Chiro to Pokemon World

Chapter 3

When Chiro woke up, he was surprised to find he wasn't in Med Bay. Ash lay behind him, sleeping soundly.

He studied the room, looking for a way out.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Pikachu… Pikachu, help me…"

He turned to look at Ash, who repeated the words.

"He's talking…" Chiro whispered. "In his sleep, but still… He lied to us about not being able to talk. Why? Were we that scary?" He shook the boy awake. "Ash… why'd you lie to us?"

Ash tilted his head, not understanding.

"You signaled that you were mute. Why? We're on your side." Chiro explained.

Ash's hand flew to his mouth, startled.

"I'm not going to hurt you just because…" Chiro began.

Just then, the door flew open. "Up and at 'em, boys! We've got work to do!"

Ash and Chiro exchanged glances. Ash started towards the door, but Chiro stayed put.

"Why should I help you? You're not the boss of me." Chiro growled.

Ash shook his head wildly. The grunt who had come to get them pulled out a gun and fired a bullet right past Chiro.

"That's your warning." The grunt said. "I suggest you don't argue with anything else or that bullet will land in your heart."

Chiro gulped and walked forward to join them, following Ash and the grunt down a number of different halls to a lab of sorts.

"You didn't need to bring both of them, Phil. We only need the one from this world." Dr. Namba announced. "Mute is staying here."

Chiro glanced at Ash and saw panic in his eyes. He had to quickly remind himself of what would happen if he talked back.

One of Dr. Namba's assistants pushed Chiro into a chamber exactly like the one Ash had been pushed into on his own planet.

"Hey! Let me out!" Chiro shouted. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You got in our way, that's what." Another of Dr. Namba's assistants said. "You might as well stop fighting. There's no way out of that chamber."

"Do it." Dr. Namba said.

The process started. A grunt grabbed Ash so that he couldn't interfere. All the boy could do was watch helplessly as the experiment took place. There was the bright light and then Chiro was gone.

Ash knew his new friend had been sent to the trainer prison unless…

He realized he wasn't in the park where he'd first arrived. What if Chiro ended up somewhere other than the trainer prison? He sure hoped that would be the case.

**Meanwhile…**

Chiro opened his eyes to find himself in a house. A woman was leaning over him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Chiro nodded. "Well, you can call me Mrs. Ketchum, okay? What's your name?"

"Chiro." Chiro replied, sitting up. "Where am I?"

"You're in my home in Pallet Town, in the Kanto region." Mrs. Ketchum told him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! You see, these men kidnapped me and my new friend. They took us somewhere and then pushed me into some sort of machine. It must've been some sort of long-distance teleporter because I've never heard of the Kanto region before." Chiro explained.

Mrs. Ketchum frowned. "What did the men look like? I mean, you don't have to describe them all, but what were they wearing?"

"They were each wearing a black outfit with a red R on it. Some of them were wearing lab coats." Chiro answered.

"Team Rocket." Mrs. Ketchum hissed. "They're an evil organization that's recently taken over the world, kidnapping all trainers that could possibly oppose them. They took my son, Ash."

"Ash?" Chiro questioned.

"Yes. What? Have you seen him? He has black hair and brown eyes." Mrs. Ketchum said.

Chiro was shocked. He'd somehow ended up in Ash's living room with Ash's mom.

He nodded. "Yes. He was with me when I was sent here."

"Oh! Is he okay?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Um… sort of… not really… They still have him. I think he's scared." Chiro responded. "I want to go back to him, but I don't know how. I don't want him to be alone with them, though."

"Ash isn't the type to get easily scared." Mrs. Ketchum said. "They must've done really bad things to him. I really hope he's okay."

Chiro was silent.

Mrs. Ketchum sighed, and then suddenly thought of something. "If the teleporter leads to here, they'll be coming here any minute now! Come with me! Pikachu! Mimey! Get down here! We're going to Professor Oak's!"

Confused, Chiro followed her out the door and down a path to another house.

"We're not allowed to be out past curfew, but I don't want to be there when Team Rocket arrives!" Mrs. Ketchum explained along the way. It started raining. "Darn it! Why now?"

Chiro noticed a little yellow critter and a big pink one following them. He figured they were Pikachu and Mimey.

Mrs. Ketchum rang the doorbell on the house they'd gone to and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

An old man answered the door. "Delia? What brings you here? Never mind that! Get inside before Team Rocket sees you!" He set his eyes on Chiro. "And who might you be? An escaped trainer?"

Chiro was still confused, so he didn't answer.

Once safely inside, Mrs. Ketchum relayed everything she knew to the old man, whom she called Professor Oak.

Professor Oak turned to Chiro. "These are dangerous times, young man. I can hide you here, but you can't answer the door, and you can't come downstairs when it's not mealtime. Otherwise, you'll be caught and we'll all be in trouble. Do you understand?"

Chiro nodded. "I… guess so. Can you tell me more about what's going on?"

"Alright, but let's go upstairs first. I don't want any Team Rocket grunts to peek in the window and see you. They'll think we're rebels." Professor Oak said. "And I'm too old to deal with that."

They had just arrived in the upstairs lab when they heard the door slam open and then shut downstairs. There were running footsteps and then a soaking wet boy about Chiro's age slid to a halt outside the door to the room they were in. He was breathing hard, but he didn't get a chance to say anything before Professor Oak had his arms around him.

"Tracey! You're okay!" Mrs. Ketchum cried joyously.

"Who's that?" Chiro mumbled.

"Chiro, this is Tracey, Professor Oak's assistant. He was taken the same night Ash was." Mrs. Ketchum explained. "Tracey, this is Chiro." She proceeded to explain to Tracey how Chiro had gotten there.

"So that's what happened to Ash, huh?" Tracey said. "He used to share a cell with me and some other kids up until a few days ago, when he disappeared. I thought they had killed him."

Mrs. Ketchum put a hand over her mouth, horrified by the possibility.

"How'd you get away from Team Rocket, Tracey?" Professor Oak questioned. He noticed some scrapes and scabs on his assistant. "And what did they do to you?"

Tracey shivered. "Well…"

**-Flashback-**

**Tracey dug a shovel into the ground. Team Rocket wanted them to find Evolution Stones so that the grunts could evolve their pokemon to be stronger. The boy looked longingly at the woods. It was close. Maybe, just maybe…**

**Slowly, and quietly, he inched closer to the woods. Centimeters away, he dropped his shovel and ran. He heard the Houndooms being released to chase after him.**

**Three miles away from the dig, he was too exhausted to go any further and paused to take a break. Unfortunately, the Houndooms found him and he was attacked.**

**Fear gave him the adrenaline to go on. He reached the city and managed to lose the Houndooms in the alleys. After that, he knew he had to get somewhere safe as soon as possible. He left the city and travelled for days, searching for a place where he would be safe.**

**-Flashback End-**

"Then, I ended up back here." Tracey said. "The reason I rushed to get inside is because I saw some Team Rocket people down the street. They were actually coming out of your house, Mrs. Ketchum. I had to wonder why. I hope they don't find us."

As Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, and Chiro took in what had just been said, the doorbell downstairs rang.

Professor Oak pulled himself together and went to answer the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He called.

"Hide yourselves." Mrs. Ketchum whispered to Chiro and Tracey, who quickly did as she asked.

"Wait! A house check? Why would you want to do a house check?" Professor Oak shouted, more to warn those upstairs than to ask the actual question.

"It's none of your business why!" A Team Rocket grunt whose voice Chiro recognized yelled. "You have no choice but to let us in!"

Professor Oak did his best to hide the worry that was in his eyes. "Please don't tear the place apart. I like when it's clean and you've already taken my assistant from me."

Team Rocket started ripping the place up, searching for Chiro and Tracey.

"They're not here." They concluded an hour later, not knowing the two they'd been looking for had snuck out the window and hidden in the gardens.

In a secret place in the gardens that Tracey had discovered a few months after becoming Professor Oak's assistant, Chiro and Tracey watched as it began to thunder and lightning.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Chiro asked at last.

"I say we wait until morning to come out. Surely they'll be gone by then." Tracey replied.

Chiro peeked out. Lightning struck with thunder seconds after. He shivered. "I've never seen such a strong thunderstorm."

Tracey gasped. "The pokemon!"

"Huh?" Chiro was confused.

"I need to help the pokemon!" Tracey said. "Stay here until I come for you!"

"But…" Chiro began.

"Stay! It's not safe out there! You've got to stay, Chiro! Don't come after me!" Tracey raced outside and then peeked his head back in. "Promise?"

"I… I want to help!" Chiro responded.

"No, Chiro. Stay. _Please_?" Tracey begged.

Chiro sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming out there if you're not back in an hour."

**An hour later…**

Tracey still hadn't returned. Chiro was about to leave the hiding place when he heard a loud voice.

"Hey! It's the runaway!"

Chiro was startled for a moment before realizing they meant Tracey.

He heard gunshots and then an explosion.

"Stupid pokemon! How was it even possible for him to break our guns like that?"

"Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur, answer me!" Tracey cried.

Chiro couldn't stand it anymore. He ran outside.

Tracey wasn't far from the hiding spot. He was laying on the ground by a creature that Chiro assumed was Bulbasaur. Both were bleeding heavily, although for Tracey it was a leg wound and for Bulbasaur it was the chest.

"Chiro!" Tracey screamed. "Get help! Bulbasaur's dying!"

Chiro had other plans though. He remembered Antauri once teaching him a few healing procedures he could use the Power Primate for and he planned to use them. (I don't know if the Power Primate can really heal, but I am assuming so.)

He ran over to Tracey and Bulbasaur and put his hands on Bulbasaur's chest.

"Distract them. I need to concentrate." He whispered to Tracey, who nodded and started crawling away.

"Hey! Don't let that runaway escape!" One of the Team Rocket grunts yelled.

Tracey gave a cry of pain, but Chiro wouldn't let it distract him.

He pushed some of his energy into Bulbasaur, the wound slowly healing.

When he finished, he blacked out.


	4. Hiding

"Chiro." A voice whispered. "Chiro, wake up."

Chiro opened his eyes. They were back in the secret hiding spot and Tracey was leaning over him, worried.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Another voice said. Chiro turned to see Bulbasaur laying beside him. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur is trying to say thank you. You saved his life after he sacrificed himself to save mine." Tracey explained with a small smile. "We both want to thank you."

"What happened?" Chiro asked. "How'd we get back here?"

"You passed out after you healed Bulbasaur." Tracey replied. "Shortly after that, the other pokemon that live in the gardens arrived. They all fought to knock out Team Rocket and their pokemon. Then, they dragged us back here. Some of them are watching the entrance in case Team Rocket finds us, but the rest are in groups around the garden, trying to throw those crooks off our trail."

"Wouldn't they see the trail we left when we were dragged away?" Chiro asked.

Tracey shook his head. "The pokemon made sure there was no sure sign of which way we went. They'll have to search the whole garden. Even then, they probably won't find us."

"How will we know when they're gone?" Chiro questioned. "How will we get food if they decide to stay?"

Tracey dismissed the questions with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it. The pokemon will take care of everything. They'll let us know when it's safe and they won't let us starve."

"You sure have a lot of faith in those pokemon." Chiro observed.

Tracey nodded. "They're my friends. Friends are there when you need them." He adjusted something on his leg. That was when Chiro noticed Tracey wasn't wearing a shirt. He'd taken it off and used it as a bandage.

"Aren't you cold?" Chiro asked.

"Yes, but we can't risk making a fire and my leg needs the shirt more than my chest does." Tracey answered.

"You can use mine." Chiro offered, but Tracey shook his head.

"No thanks. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I just wish we had a better bandage to use. A wet shirt won't do too much good when it comes down to it."

"I could try to heal it."

"No thanks. You already passed out once today from healing Bulbasaur. I don't want you to pass out again."

Just then, a pokemon ducked into the secret hiding spot with a first aid kit and another shirt for Tracey in its mouth.

Tracey laughed. "Professor Oak send you, Bayleef?"

Bayleef nodded and dropped the two items next to Tracey.

"Thanks, Bayleef." Tracey scratched Bayleef under the chin. "See, Chiro, I told you the pokemon would take care of everything."

Chiro crawled over and opened the first aid kit while Tracey put on the extra shirt. Inside were some food, some bandages, some water, and a few antiseptic creams.

Chiro ignored the food and took the bandages. Then, he unwrapped the wet shirt from around Tracey's leg, revealing a nasty shot wound. Both boys winced when they saw it.

"I'm glad I picked out the bullet earlier. It could've gotten infected." Tracey mumbled.

"It's infected anyway." Chiro told him. He examined the creams and then picked one that would work. "This might sting a little, or a lot, but it'll work. Please try not to scream."

Tracey nodded. "That would get us caught. Don't worry. I won't."

Chiro used the water to wash the wound then plucked the cap off the antiseptic container, got some cream on his fingers and rubbed it on the wound.

Tracey covered his mouth to muffle his yelp.

"I told you it would sting." Chiro said before wrapping the wound in a real bandage. "There. That should last a while. We'll apply some more antiseptic and replace the bandage tomorrow."

Tracey nodded, trying not to yelp again. Bayleef nuzzled him, taking his mind off the pain.

"Thanks Chiro. Thank you too, Bayleef." He said, scratching Bayleef again.

"We'll probably be here a while. What time is it?" Chiro asked.

"Nearly ten o'clock pm." Tracey replied. "We should go to sleep. In the meantime, we'll have the pokemon to protect us."

Chiro agreed and, after finding comfortable positions, both boys drifted off to sleep.


	5. Attack on Shuggazoom

"You'll be staying here, Mute." Dr. Namba told Ash. He turned to the rest of the Team Rocket people who had come with him. "We'll be going back to the pokemon world one by one. We'll be returning soon to take over this place. Farrel, Kana, make sure Mute doesn't try anything while we're gone."

"Yes sir!" The two grunts that went by the names of Farrel and Kana replied.

After everyone was gone, Farrel turned to Ash. "Come on, Mute. You're going back to your cell."

Ash turned and ran, but Kana threw an electric net that stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" She hissed. "Farrel, carry him back to his cell. Don't remove the net until you get there."

Farrel carried Ash back to his cell and dropped him inside, taking off the net after he hit the ground. Then, he left Ash alone, locking the door behind him.

Ash started looking for a way out.

The window.

It was high up, but not impossible to reach. If he could just find a way to break through…

He saw a large rock on the ground.

Perfect.

**A little later…**

Nova spotted a light in the park and people not unlike the one that had kidnapped Ash and Chiro started to appear.

The first man waited until an army of humans had been amassed before saying one word.

"Attack."

The humans started throwing red and white balls that released hazardous creatures.

Nova quickly called for help before rushing out to stop them from attacking the Shuggazoomian citizens.

The rest of the Monkey Team and Jinmay arrived quickly and joined her.

Nova spotted Ash out of the corner of her eye. He had picked up a full box and was sneaking away.

"What's he up to?" She wondered before punching another creature that was coming at her.

**Meanwhile…**

Ash breathed a sigh of relief once he was far away from the fight. Team Rocket had been too focused on attacking to see him take the box of pokeballs, but they would notice soon.

He set to work on freeing the pokemon he had taken.

"Houndour." A Houndour said. "Houndour?"

"You're free now, but I need your help." Ash said.

"Jiggly?" A Jigglypuff asked.

"Team Rocket is attacking this place. I need your help to stop them." Ash explained.

"Eevee? Eevee Eevee?" An Eevee barked.

"I want you to help me because I helped you and I'll continue to help you if you help me." Ash said. He thought of something. "Were your trainers some of the ones that were captured?" The pokemon nodded. "If you help me, I'll help you rescue them."

The pokemon talked among themselves for a little bit before agreeing.

"Great! Let's get started!" Ash said.

**Meanwhile…**

The Monkey Team was surrounded on all sides by pokemon. They were badly outnumbered too.

"What now, Antauri? We need to do something!" Nova said.

"You can't win!" One of the attackers shouted. "You might as well give up!"

"We'll never give up!" Sprx yelled.

"Time to finish them off, people! Release the extras and we'll…" Another of the attackers began.

"Sir?" An uneasy man said. "I can't find the extras."

The attacker who had been interrupted spun around. "What?"

"Now!" A new voice shouted. More pokemon came out nowhere and started attacking the pokemon surrounding the Monkey Team.

The original attackers started barking orders to their pokemon, trying to help their pokemon win.

The Monkey Team could only stand and watch in the eye of the storm.

"What just happened?" Otto asked.

Ash weaved his way through the crowd to get to them.

"Ash! Are you okay? Where's Chiro?" Antauri asked.

Ash said nothing, just shrugged.

"Ash, you've got to tell us what they did to Chiro!" Nova insisted.

"Hush, Nova. He'll tell us when the fight's over." Antauri said. "Ash, get out of sight. There's nothing you can do here."

Ash nodded and ran to the robot. There, he found his notepad and started writing.


	6. Explanations

Ash cautiously left the Super Robot an hour later to see the results of the fight.

Pokemon lay strewn across the park, injured from the fight. The Monkey Team was trying to help as many of them as possible. Ash started helping as well.

"They made a run for it." Nova told him. "When the other… they called them pokemon… showed up, they knew they couldn't win."

Ash nodded, a small smile on his face. The pokemon surrounded him.

"Bayleef." A Bayleef said. "Bayleef Bayleef."

Ash nodded again, knowing what it was saying although he couldn't understand the exact words.

The monkeys were puzzled.

"It said something about a deal. Ash, what did it mean?" Gibson asked.

Ash handed over his notepad and Gibson started reading it aloud.

"'It all started when the other trainers and I were taken from our homes. Team Rocket wanted us out of the way so that they could take over. They made us work. Anyone who fought back or talked back got one warning. If they continued, they were killed.'" The monkeys gasped. Gibson continued. "'They started in Kanto and went on to take over the whole world. As a mute, they made me serve in their meetings. That's where I first learned they were planning to spread their claim to another world. They created a machine that transferred people and pokemon to another planet. That planet ended up being here. Once they got here, they created a machine that sent people and pokemon back. They used me as the test subject for the first machine and Chiro as the test subject for the second machine. I just hope he didn't end up at the trainer prison.'"

The monkeys exchanged glances.

"Ash, please tell me this isn't true." Nova begged.

Ash shook his head. Telling them it wasn't true would be lying. He held out his hand for his notepad. Gibson handed it to him.

Ash wrote something and handed it back.

"'I promised I'd help them save their trainers if they helped me stop Team Rocket from taking over Shuggazoom.'" Gibson read. "Well, thank you for that, but how are you going to fulfill that promise?"

Ash wrote 'Will you help me?'

The Monkey Team blinked at him for a few seconds. Then, Antauri stepped forward. "Of course we'll help you, Ash. Not only is it our job to help people, but also, it may be the only way to get Chiro back."

Ash smiled and wrote 'Thank you'.

"But, of course, we can't all go." Antauri added. "Some of us need to stay behind to protect Shuggazoom. Nova, Sprx, Jinmay, that'll be you."

Nova, Sprx, and Jinmay agreed.

"Hurry back though. We can't hold them off forever." Jinmay said.

Antauri nodded. "We'll work as quickly as we can, but no promises that it'll be fast."

"Go. Those people need you." Nova said. "We'll handle things here."

'Follow me.' Ash wrote, and started walking away. Most of the pokemon, Antauri, Otto, and Gibson followed him.

He led them to the building he had escaped from and wrote down a plan, which everyone agreed to.

They took out Farrel and Kana with ease and were soon being transported to the Pokemon world.

Soon, Ash was the only one left. He activated a countdown and stepped into the transporter. Farrel and Kana had managed to get out of their ropes and attempted to stop the countdown, but were too late. The bright light came and Ash was gone.


	7. Recaptured

Otto bounced around the house they'd arrived in, examining every little thing. He stopped when he saw some badges and a trophy.

"What are all these awards for?" He asked. Gibson and Antauri came over to join him.

"Don't touch anything, Otto. We're obviously in someone's home. We wouldn't want anyone touching anything if they intruded in the Super Robot." Antauri told him.

"That doesn't answer my question." Otto said. "What are all these awards for?"

"Who are you?" A woman asked, coming down the stairs. "Do you work for Team Rocket?"

"No. Definitely not." Antauri told her. "We're here to help stop them. My friend here was wondering what all these awards were for. Could you maybe tell us?"

The woman sighed. "My son won all these from different pokemon leagues. Team Rocket took him away because they deemed him a threat. I worry about him every…" She stopped, staring past them.

Antauri, Gibson, and Otto turned to see Ash standing behind them. He waved nervously.

"Ash!" The woman gasped, ran over to Ash, and tackled him in a hug. "I was so scared I'd never see you again! Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, Mom. I'm okay." Ash said.

The monkeys' eyes widened. Ash had just talked! He'd lied to them about not being able to speak!

"Are Pikachu and the others okay?" Ash asked the woman, obviously his mother.

His mother nodded. "Yes, but very worried about you. Also, we've had a few difficulties up at Professor Oak's lately. Something to do with an escaped Tracey and a boy from another world named Chiro."

"Tracey escaped?" Ash gasped, ignoring the part about Chiro. "How?"

"It's a long story and Tracey's not in very good shape right now. He and Chiro are hiding in the gardens so that Team Rocket doesn't get them. Only they and the pokemon know where." His mother answered.

"But they'll be okay, right?" Ash asked.

"As far as we know, yes." His mother answered. "The pokemon are taking care of them and Professor Oak sent Bayleef with a first aid kit and food. Bayleef will let us know if they need anything else."

"That's a relief." Ash said. He turned to the three monkeys. "I'm sorry I told you I couldn't talk. When I first met you, I thought Team Rocket might be watching and I've been pretending to be mute around them."

"You were pretending to be mute? Why?" Ash's mother asked.

"Because, if I didn't, I'd probably talk back, and you don't want to know what happens to those who talk back." Ash replied.

There was a flash and Ash spun around. Kana spotted him immediately and raised a gun.

Antauri knocked Ash down and the bullets hit the wall behind where the boy had just been standing.

Kana kept firing until the gun was all out of bullets, but Antauri put up a Power Primate shield to keep them from hitting their target.

Kana growled in frustration because she didn't have any more bullets and pulled out a knife.

She charged at Ash and Antauri, but didn't manage to get that far because Gibson fired a Tranquilizer Dart to stop her. She fell to the ground and the knife spun away from her.

"W-what did you do to her?" Ash stammered, rising to his feet.

"Don't worry. I just knocked her out. She'll wake up in a few hours. I suggest we get out of here by then." Gibson responded.

Ash nodded nervously, but didn't move until his mother grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.

They walked down the path to Professor Oak's and rang his doorbell.

Ash received just as big a hug as Tracey had when Professor Oak saw him.

Safely inside, Ash explained everything that had happened to him since he'd been taken.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu leapt into Ash's arms.

"Hey, Buddy. How have you been?" Ash asked happily.

Pikachu didn't answer, just cuddled up against Ash contently.

"Not going to answer? Okay. That's fine with me." Ash smiled at his best friend.

There was a pounding on the door. "I know you're in there! Don't make me knock down this door!"

"How'd she wake up so fast? My tranquilizer darts usually last much longer!" Gibson gasped.

"Forget that! We need to get Ash out of here before she knocks down that door!" Antauri grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him around the corner. The rest of the group followed.

There was the sound of a door splintering as they raced for the back door.

As Professor Oak reached for the handle, the back door flew open, knocking the professor into Delia.

Three Team Rocket grunts blocked the back exit and Kana blocked the front.

There was nowhere to run.

The monkeys activated their weapons and Pikachu leaped out of Ash's arms, ready to protect.

Ash, Delia, and Professor Oak backed against the wall so that nobody could get them from behind.

The fight only lasted long enough for Kana to grab Ash and put a knife to his neck, immediately causing everyone to stop.

"Stop fighting back, and the boy lives." Kana hissed. "Make one more move against us and I'll slit his neck."

Ash closed his eyes, fearing the worst. The monkeys deactivated their weapons and stood still. The grunts grinned.

"Come with us, all of you." One of them ordered. "Now."

The group was marched out of the house and down the driveway to a waiting van. The monkeys, adults, and Pikachu were put in back, while Ash was forced to sit up front between two grunts.

Just like that, the group was on its way to a jailhouse worse than the Trainer Prison (which was really saying something).


End file.
